Arrow: A dangerous relationship
by aguscha333
Summary: Season 3 Olicity story. Spoiler alert for the ones that don't want to be spoiled about what we alerady know of season 3, please stay away. But please come back when season 3 starts ;) This is my version of how season 3 is going to be with more happy olicity moments of course :)Hope you like it and if you do please fave, follow and review cause it will inspire me to continue writing


**Authors note:** Hi, this is my first Olicity fic, it is also my first fic in english so excuse me if I've made some mistakes. Hope you like it, and if you did feel free to follow, fav and review ;)

SPOILER ALERT! if you don't want to know spoilers of Arrow season 3 stop reading now and come back when season 3 has already started.

I'll probably be updating this fic while we get more spoilers for further episodes. It's going to go down a little bit different than the real series but I want to keap it close to it.

So without any further ado...

**"The lovely calm"**

Sarling City is slowly resurrecting from the ashes, from the destruction that Slade wilson and his army caused to it. You could say that things are looking good for the future of Sarling City, with its new Police Captain Quentin Lance and new District Attorney Laurel Lance crime rates are lowering exponentially. But of course none of this would be possible without the help of Team Arrow. Now they have the law on their side and that makes the task to fight the crime so much easier. The city now recognizes the Arrow as a hero so he is not being chased all the time. It's safe to say that everything is coming up ARROW.

Felicity - I'm bored… We should release some criminals on the street so we can catch them again. - Oliver laughed at Felicity's comment.

Roy - Seriously, nothing on the police radio?

Dig - We should be happy, we can rest a little bit from our secret identities.

Oliver - Going back to our real identities, I have a company to get back… Felicity do you have the papers that I asked you for?

Felicity - Of course.

Oliver - Let's go then.

Executive - Mr. Queen, we have another investor for the company.

Felicity - What?

Oliver - Who is he?

Ray - Ray Palmer, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen… And this is? - He said looking to Felicity in a Barry Allen way. (LOL)

Felicity - Fel…

Oliver - Felicity Smoak my executive assistant.

Ray - Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Smoak.

Felicity - Oh no, it's Ms. Smoak. - A little smile appeared in Plamer's mouth which made Oliver one of the angriest man in the world.

Oliver - Can we proceed, I have a company in game.

Ray - Let me tell you Oliver I love your company.

Oliver - I would prefer it of from now on you would refer to me as Mr. Queen. - Felicity gave Oliver a strange look, what the hell did just happened.

Felicity - Did you knock your head with something last night? - She said to Oliver in secret…

They kept talking for about an hour about the company until they finally saw eye to eye in the matter.

Ray - Look Mr. Queen, I can see that you are a good man and you could do some real good to this company. But I believe that of my self too, so instead of fighting for the company I think the best solution would be if both of us were the owners. I would buy the majority of actions but I'll still leave you with a great amount of them. That way I have the final decision on things like if I completely owned it but I get somebody elses point of view which can come very in handy and I have more money left to make investments on other things.

Oliver - I don't think I agree with you.

Felicity - Mr. Queen - She said with special emphasis in the Mr. - Can I talk outside with you for a second… Mr. Queen… OLIVER.

Oliver - Can you excuse us? - They left the conference room. - Felicity you can not just talk to me like that in front of the competence, it makes me seem less powerful.

Felicity - Oliver, I think the best thing to do is to take the deal.

Oliver - But our goal is to get all the company back

Felicity - He is offering a really good deal and I actually think that taking this deal will get you even closer to getting your company back that not taking it. You don't much money left and if you don't take this deal you will have to spend months maybe years on good lawyers that are going to leave you penniless. This is your opportunity to get back on your feat and prepare to fight back.

Oliver - Mmmhh… - Smiling and making one of his faces when he loses a discussion.

Felicity - Let's go back inside so you can take that deal.

Oliver - Sorry for that interruption… after giving it a little bit of thought , I have decided to take the deal. Just with one condition, I do have a saying in the company's decisions.

Ray - Of course you do Mr. Queen. As I said, I it would be nice to have a second pair of eyes on the company.

Executive - We have a deal then?

Ray - I think we do… I'll talk to my lawyers and ask them to prepare all the paperwork. Now if you'll excuse me I have other meetings to attend… Mr. Queen it was a pleasure - He said while shaking hands with Oliver. - Ms. Smoak I look forward to see you around. - Now shaking hands with her. Oliver got so angry with the way Palmer was interacting with Felicity that you could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

Felicity - Looking forward to seeing you too.

Oliver - Let's go.

Oliver had been thinking about his personal life lately, with the low crime rates in the city, not being chased and all that he was starting to feel that he could have a life as Oliver Queen again.

Now he could be with someone that he could really are about. The only problem was telling the person that he loved his feelings. this task would have been easy for the preisland Oliver because that Oliver was much more superficial and the kind of woman that he was usaly surrounded by weren't as special as this one. So he took courage and spoke.

Oliver - Felicity.

Felicity - Yeah? - She said stopping in her walk so she could listen to Oliver, the tone in which he said her name meant that what he was about to say was important.

Oliver - Would you like to go to dinner with me? - He was rubbing his thumb with his index finger as he always does when he is nervous.

Felicity - You mean a date, a date date, an actual date?

Oliver - Yes. - Getting even more nervous. But it all went away when he saw the smile in her face.

Felicity - Yes.

Oliver - I would tell you that I pick you up at seven but I know that you hate to ride in my motorbike… I'll text you the adress when I make the reservation.

Felicity - Okay… I'm gonna head home to get ready. Do you want me to give you a lift to the liar?

Oliver - Yes please.

When she arrived at the italian restaurant, he was already there. He was wearing a very elegant suit with a tie. She also dressed up for the occasion with a beautiful red dress. 'God she is gorgeous Oliver' thought.

Felicity - Hi.

Oliver - Hi. - He said while standing up to help her with her chair.

Felicity - Thanks.

Oliver - You look beautiful. - Felicity instantly blushed. She wasn't used to being told that, and being Oliver the one who is saying it is even more unreal for her.

Felicity - Thanks, you look really handsome today too… I'm not saying that the rest of the days you aren't cause you look incredible all the time. How could you not with that lovely face and that muscles… aaahh I'm going to stop talking right now.

Oliver - That would not be my preference. - Both laughed remembering the time where they were on a mission and that sentence went another way….

Waiter - Excuse me, have you decided what you are going to have for dinner?

Felicity - I'll have some sorrentinos with caruso sauce please.

Oliver - I'll have a beef with waldorf salad.

Waiter - And to drink?

Oliver - By any chance, do you have a lafite rothschild 1992? - Felicity smiled when she recognised the name of the wine.

Waiter - We do sir.

Oliver - We will drink that one then, thank you…

Felicity - Nice choice of wine.

Oliver - I owed one to you.

Felicity - I'm glad you kept your promise even though there wasn't a scavenger hunt… They kept talking about stuff waiting for the food to come.

Oliver - The five years that I was away I wasn't always on the Lian Yu..

Felicity - Where were you?

Oliver - Hong Kong.

Felicity - What?

Oliver - Some months after defeating Salde, or well at that point I thought he was dead, a plane came to the island. I first thought that it was my salvation. They took me inside of the plane and that's where I met Amanda Waller.

Felicity - You know her from before?

Oliver - Yes, she was there and when we arrived to Hong Kong they took me as a kind of warrior against my will. That's where my training to become the fighter that I am now continued. I was always trying to escape, to come home. Amanda threatened me that she will kill me if I tried to go back. Her exact words were "You should know that it's really easy to kill some one that the world believes already dead". They made me do some pretty bad things and I got into so many fights that were kill or be killed.

Felicity - And how did you ended back on Lian Yu?

Oliver - …

BOOOOOOOOOOOM! There was an explosion at the restaurant.

Oliver - Felicity! Felicity Where are you? Felicity can you hear me?

Felicity - Aaaaayyyyy! Oliver is that you? - She felt someone grabbing her?

Oliver - Felicity where are you?

Felicity - You are grabbing me Oli...Mmmm mmm let me goooo - The man that was grabbing her was now covering her mouth with a tissue. What is that strong smell she thought. She couldn't figure it out before blacking out. Oliver was desperately looking for Felicity, he had heard her last words and it seemed like she was being kidnapped. When he finally recognised her body throght the dust he felt a hand that came from behind and was placed on his neck. Then another hand was placed on his mouth with a tissue on it. He know exactly that that was. They where driging him to sleep. He could have tried to fight the guy but when he looked at where Felicity was before, he saw nobody. He decided that the best way to be near felicity was to let them capture too. He blacked out but he managed to press the panic button on his cellphone. If he was lucky, the kidnappers would take away his phone once they arrive to the place that they are going to held them hostage.

Felicity woke up with a terrible headache, She tried to look around her but it was too black. Memories of what had happened to her earlier that night started filling her mind.

Felicity - Fuck! Where am I? - Her head was throbbing, when she touched it, her hands got wet. With the little amount of light that was on the room, she focused her eyes on it and decided that the liquid in her hands was blood. With a lot of effort she sat up and looked around with more clarity now. That's when she saw him.

Felicity - Oliver! Oliver wake up! - She tried to move nearer him but then she realized that her feet, as her hands, were tied too.

Vertigo - Well… well… well… Looks like the sleeping beauty is up.

Felicity - Who are you? What do you want from us?

Vertigo - Someone is asking too many questions…

Felicity - WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US? - With all that noise Oliver started to regain consciousness.

Vertigo - You are pissing me off bitch! and you don't wanna see me pissed off so I'm going to tell you how things are going to be from now on. I ask the questions and you answer if you want to get out of here alive. Do you understand?

Felicity - I'm not afraid of you.

Vertigo - Of course you are now afraid. You are not afraid because you have your friend The Arrow that always saves you. But where is he now? haa? where is he? is he here to save you from this? - Oliver was beginning to understand what was happening around him when he saw this middle age kind of old man kicking Felicity in her ribs.

Felicity - Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!

Oliver - Leave her alone! - Felicity was bent over by the pain.

Vertigo - Look who is up too… Mr. Queen.

Oliver - Please leave her alone…

Vertigo - She has information that I want.

Felicity - I don't know what you are talking about but whatever it is, I'm not going to tell you anything.

Vertigo - I was hoping to meet your dear friend but it seems that he is running a little bit late.

_Vertigo - If we are going to do this we are going to do it right. We have to eliminate any possible threat to our project before it's launched. We can't make the same mistakes that The Count made._

_Goon 1 - Do you have anything in mind sir?_

_Vertigo - The Count was killed by the Vigilante, the so called Arrow nowadays._

_Goon 2 - Do you want us to kill him?_

_Vertigo - Yes. We have to go after him before he comes after us._

_Goon 3 - And how are we going to do that?_

_Vertigo - He is not easy to find and we don't know his real identity. What we do know is that he has a weakness, a precious weakness. He killed The Count for her, we are going to kidnap her and lure him into us._

_Goon 2 - That is a brilliant idea Sir._

Felicity - What do you want from him?

Vertigo - He seems to always get in the way of others people business.

Felicity - Bad people business.

Vertigo - Right… and I don't want him to interfere in mine so I'm going to kill him first. - Felicity's face expression was of complete horror. If they discovered that Oliver is The Arrow they are going to kill him but if that don't discover that, they are going to kill me because he didn't show up and they are angry. Most chances are only one of them gets out of there alive, maybe neither of them.

Felicity - He is not going to come.

Vertigo - You better start praying for you to be wrong because if you are right, you won't get out of this alive. - He said running his hand through Felicity's face.

Oliver - Don't touch her son of a bitch!

Vertigo - Handcuff the jealous boyfriend to that pipe, I don't want him causing any trouble. - Fortunately the pipe was placed all along the wall and If wanted, Oliver could slide the handcuff through it and get closer to Felicity…. Vertigo's phone started ringing.

Vertigo - Hello… You don't just lose a van full of Vertigo! - Oliver's and Felicity's eyes widened. - Aaahhh! I'll be back in a minute… I need you guys outside with me. - The minute they left Oliver slid the handcuff through the pipe and managed to end up sitting next to Felicity.

Oliver - Are you okay?

Felicity - My head hurts but I'm fine. Did you get hurt at the explosion?

Oliver - No, I'm fine.

Roy - What is that sound? where is everybody? - he said while he arrived with Diggle, they came from Big Belly Burger

Dig - It's the alarm that felicity installed for the panic button on our phones. It's GPS enabled so we can track whoever is in danger.

Roy - And what does it say?

Dig - It's coming from Olivers phone, and the coordinates are longwood avenue and 57th street. Let's go.

Vertigo - Look at the love birds… It looks like your dear friend is not that good of a friend after all. - Oliver grinded his teeth. - This did not went as I planned but now that I have you here I might as well try other techniques to get what I was looking for. - He said grabbing her by her hair and pulling up.

Felicity - Aaayyy. - The pull obliged her to change her position and stand on her knees.

Oliver - Heeeey! Don't touch her!

Vertigo - You are going to tell me right now who the arrow is! - He said taking out a knife.

Felicity - NEVER!

Vertigo - It's like you are asking to suffer. - He said Stabbing her in the gut. Oliver felt useless, he had been trying to break the pipe by jerking it and he was getting a little bit of luck but it was not enough.

Oliver - NOOOO!

Felicity - Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - She felt to her side into Oliver's lap. Oliver managed to get one of her hands out of the now loosely tightened sogue. He placed it over Felicity's wound and applied pressure.

Oliver - It's going to be fine… It's going to be fine. - Blood was gushing out of Felicity's wound. Oliver was wondering when Dig and Roy were going to appear, at this point he was wondering even if they were going to appear. He started jerking the pipe again but the movement of doing so that was generated in his other hand caused Felicity to cry in pain so he stopped. - I'm so sorry… It's okay… It's okay.

Vertigo - You two are useless! - He said preparing himself to strike again with the knife but in that moment Roy and Digg appeared. They took down the three goons but unfortunately Vertigo got away.

Oliver - Roy help me to break this pipe! - He did as he was told. Oliver never took his hand away from Felicity's wound. Now they were in the van, Roy was driving.

Dig - She is bleeding heavily but no blood is coming out of her mouth. That is a good sign, it means no organs have been damaged.

Oliver - We need to take her to the hospital!

Roy - And how are we going to explain it? they are going to call the police. They are going to associate all of us with the arrow cause Lance knows that she works with him.

Dig - Oliver I hate to say this but Roy is right. It's too risky

Oliver - What's risky is not to take her to the hospital.

Felicity - No hospital - she said in a whisper with the little strength that she got left. - … promise me Oliver.

Oliver - I… I promise… you just hold on and stay awake. - He said while seeing her eyes losing the fight to stay opened. - Don't give up… we are almost there.. Don't give up!

Felicity - I feel tired.

Oliver - Hold on, hold on a little bit more. - Her eyes slowly closed as they were doing before but this time they didn't open again. - Noooo!

Dig - Roy go get some towels from the bathroom.. Oliver don't let go of that would. - He said as he reached for the zipper in Felicity's dress, obviously looking uncomfortable with doing that. This was their friend and it felt like being unrespectful by undressing her but they had no choice. They pulled her dress down to the waist and Cover her upper part with one of the towels that Roy brought. Diggle managed to stop the bleeding and close her up. Oliver was curating her head.

Dig - Now we only have to wait until she wakes up. - Now that the rush was over and Olivers adrenaline was wearing off a lot of emotions started to erupt from inside him. He smashed his hands on the table.

Roy - Am I allowed to ask what were you doing before all of this happened?

Oliver - NO YOU ARE NOT!..… I… I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm sorry for yelling at you. - Hours had gone by, Roy had already left and Oliver did not took her out of his sight for a second.

Dig - Do you want to talk?

Oliver - We… We went out on a date.

Dig - A date? For real?

Oliver - Yes date date. I thought that with all this calm that we are having in the city and I don't have as much enemies wandering around I could start working on my life as Oliver Queen… What's that face?

Dig - I'm happy and surprised, I never thought that you would admit your feelings for her, at least not this soon.

Oliver - But with all this calm that we were living I thought that finally I could tell her how I feel. But now I don't know if it was the right decision.

Dig - It was the right decision Oliver, you deserve to have a life like everybody else, you are human. I'm going to go home now, Lyla is waiting for me. And let me tell you something, I'm going to be really pissed off if I'm not your best man at the wedding.

Oliver - Ha… ha.. very funny Diggle.

Dig - Keep me updated on how she is by text.

Felicity - Aayy.. - she was waking up. She was confused at first, she didn't quite remember what had happened.

Oliver - Easy… easy there.

Felicity - What happened?

Oliver - We were on our date and a bomb exploded, do you remember that? - He said while coddling her face with his close her eyes like she was trying to remember.

Felicity - Yes, and we were kidnapped from the restaurant… Why does my abdomen hurt so much?

Oliver - Our kidnapper hit you there and also he stabbed you… I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. I felt and still feel so helpless. - You could see sadness, fear, anger, guiltiness and more in Olivers face.

Felicity - Hey, this was not your fault. You tried everything you could Oliver.

Oliver - No I didn't… They wanted me, they hurt you cause they wanted to get to me and I was there an I did nothing to stop them.

Felicity - If you had revealed your identity to them Oliver you would be dead by now.

Oliver - We don't know that, but what we do know that you would have been safe.

Felicity - What's done is done… I don't want to discuss right now, my head hurts like hell.

Oliver - I'm sorry… Here, have dis oxycodone, it will help you ease the pain.

Felicity - Thank you.

Oliver - You should rest a little bit now.

Felicity - Yes but this table is kind of uncomfortable.

Oliver - Oh.. yes, let me carry you to the bed.

Felicity - I imagined you saying that under different circumstances. - They both laughed. He carried her in his arms and put her into bed. - Thank you.

Oliver - I brought you one of my shirts if you want. That towel must be uncomfortable

Felicity - Can you help me sit up? - The towel fell off

Oliver - Oh, I'm sorry. - He said closing his eyes.

Felicity - It's okay. Besides, I can't complain, I watch you being shirtless all the time… See you shirtless, I said see right?

Oliver - Well then if I can open my eyes, I can help you put it on.

Felicity - That's better… Thank you.

Oliver - You're welcome, now lie back slowly so it doesn't hurt… I brought us something to eat. - He said placing a tray on her lap and laying besides her on the bed.

Felicity - I want to watch a movie. - Oliver looked at her with a strange face. - What? It's been a hell of a day, I just want a little bit of distraction.

Oliver - Okay, I wasn't going to say anything. - Oliver had arranged a bedroom for him in the new foundry to avoid paying for a new place since he is poor now so he is living there. - What do you want to see?

Felicity - Uumm… that last one that came out of Marvel, Captain America: Winter Soldier.

Oliver - You like superhero movies?

Felicity - I like superheroes in general. and Steve Rogers is hot. I wouldn't mind if he would come and save me, neither if it was Thor.

Oliver - You are breaking my heart… - He said acting like sad a betrayed.

Felicity - What are you talking about?

Oliver - You already have a hero to save you… I may not have superpowers but all my abilities I have gain them with a lot of effort and sacrifice. They are just guys that were lucky to get those powers.

Felicity - Am I detecting a little bit of jealousness?

Oliver - What? No. - He was not very convincing as always.

Felicity - You know Oliver that you are a terrible liar.

Oliver - That only happens with you.

Felicity - You will always be my hero Oliver, my saviour.

Oliver - Today I wasn't. - He said getting sad.

Felicity - What are you talking about?

Oliver - I was the reason they kidnapped you and I was there with you the whole time but I couldn't do anything. I let them kick you and even stab you. I felt so helpless, if it wasn't for Dig and Roy we wouldn't be here right now. It is my fault that you are hurt.

Felicity - Don't do that, don't start blaming yourself for something that is not your fault. We are safe now, that's all that matters to me. Heroes can have bad days, that does not mean that they are not heroes any more. You are still a hero Oliver, you are my hero.

Oliver - And you are my girl, without you I wouldn't be a hero.

Felicity - I will always be your girl. - they had be slowly getting closer and closer, Oliver's hands were now framing Felicity's face. He ended with the distance that separated their lips kissing ker softly and kindly but at the same time with great passion. Felicity was in a bit of a shock at first but almost immediately she started kissing him back. They pulled away only when the need of air was unbearable.

Oliver - I want you to be my girl and my girl girl.

Felicity - I like that. - She said with a smile. - I would kiss you again but you are too far and my body hurts everywhere. - They both laughed.

Oliver - I think I can do something to fix that. - He said leaning over her and kissing her again.

Bonus:

Roy - What is with this two? - He said to Diggle when they entered the foundry and they saw Oliver and Felicity sleeping in the bed, Oliver hugging Felicity.

Dig - It was about time don't you think?

Roy - That is true… This is totally going into facebook and twitter. - He said taking a photo.

Dig - Time to wake up love birds.


End file.
